polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Algeriaball
Tunisiaball Egyptball Russiaball Libyaball Greeceball USAball Cyprusball Chinaball Best friend Venezuelaball Turkeyball|enemies = ISISball Israelcube Moroccoball|likes = Arabs, north Africa, barbary pirates, Islam, independence, the singer Cheb Khaled, the song Alech Taadi (from the movie The Fifth Element), Palestine, Russians, capitalism, Rommel (he had Tanks!), harissa|hates = pigs, ISIS, some European country invading him, Israel,People who hate Islam, Zionists|founded = 1962|predicon = French Algeria|onlypredecessor = French Algeriaball|military = Aserdas Aghelnaw Agherfan Adzyari (in Berber)|intospace = Yes, thanks to Russiaball but never tried it in his land to launch a spacecraft|bork = Berber berber/Rommel, Rommel|food = Mulukhiyah, couscous(!!), asida|status = Colonizing France|notes =Best country in the world!|caption = Vive le Al-Djazair |predecessor = French Algeriaball|personality = Maghreb, Intelligent, Anti-imperialist|type = North african country}} Algeriaball is a Maghrebi countryball located in North Africa and can be in African Union and Arab League, and can founded Maghreb Union. The Algeriaball dynasties have ruled several times in history, the Muslim world and North Africa. Algeriaball separated from Franceball in 1962. Algeriaball is highly protective of its republic state, Kabyleball, and Islam, and loves them very much. Personality Algeria is the largest countryball in Africa since Sudan split up with its southern part. Algeria was colonized by France for some time, but was later given independence. France was not so happy that they lost their colonies but they are are now starting to chill down over the whole "colonization" thing. Algeria is the strongest supporter of the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (the opposing party to Morocco in the Western Sahara region) which pisses off Morocco. History 200,000 years ago, there were only 4balls, that started successful blade industry. Thousands of years later, some North African 4balls create the Berber population. Berber are indigenous North African people, including Algerian. Berber peoples remained in peace until Carthageball started building settlements on the Maghrebi coast, and captured some Berber people as slaves and soldiers. From 241 to 238 BC Berber soldiers rebelled against the Carthaginians in the Revolt of the Mercenaries as they didn't get enough pay. The Berbers got back a lot of North African territory, and, when the City of Carthage fell in 146 BC, the Berber had all of the Maghreb to themselves. A lot of shit went down in Algeria during the Middle Ages. It was home to many knowledgeable and insightful scholars, saints, and sovereigns. It was part of the Fatimid caliphate, and, when that collapsed, it was controlled by the Sandhadja Berber Zirids. The Fatimids were not very happy and attacked the Zirids. The war was recounted in the epic Tāghribāt. Finally, during the 16th century, the Spanish built some forts on the Algerian coast and took control of some coastal towns. Spanish presidios in the Maghreb did not turn out to do a lot for the Spanish. Algeria was partially and sporadically ruled by the Ottoman Empire from 1516 to 1830, starting in 1516 when the Turkish privateers Aruj and Hayreddin Barbarossa conquered Algiers from the Spaniards. During Ottoman rule, plague repeatedly struck North African settlements. Autonomous tribal states were tolerated and left alone, and the Kabylie region did not care much for the Ottomans. Entering modern times, Franceball was being a bitch because some Ottoman insulted their consul in the Fan Affair, and she invaded and conquered Algiers in 1830, birthing French Algeriaball. They were really mean and dumb and nasty, and nearly a third of the endemic population died from 1830 to 1872. The French were all pretentious and shit and wanted to 'civilise' the country. Tensions were rising in the Muslim Algerians. At first, they wanted greater autonomy, and, inevitably, independence. In 1954, the first violent events of what would soon be referred to as the Algerian War began. Between 30,000 and 150,000 Harkis (French Muslim loyalists) were killed by the Front de Libération Nationale (FLN). Hundreds of thousands of Algerians died. The war ended in 1962, when Algeria gained independence succeeding the March Evian agreements and the July self-determination referendum. However, Morocco claimed western portions of Algerian clay, resulting in the 1963 Sand War. The third President of Algeria, Chadli Bendjedid, introduced radical Islamic thought across Algeria, leading to the Front Islamique du Salut (FIS) winning the first two rounds of the December 1991 legislative elections. Fearing an Islamist government, the elections were cancelled. Bendjedid resigned and the High State of Council acted as a collective presidency. The Front was a bit chuffed and unleashed its Group Islamique Armé, which beat up many civilians in a list of civilian massacres, initiating the Algerian Civil War. The FIS became increasingly violent, hijacking French planes, causing international concern. The GIA announced ceasefire in October, 1997. Currently, Algeria has cleaned itself up, lifting the national state of emergency in February, 2011, following the December 2010 non-violent protests. Media censorship is still rampant and elections are 'unfair', but everything is a lot calmer and the Berbers can into mulukhiyah again in peace. Relationships *''' Tunisiaball: Morocco's child. He is a nice boy, but Morocco won't let me near him. Probably because I'll Sahrawi him. * ' Moroccoball: '''He is my brother but... he wanted some of my clay and removed my friends in the Sand War. I do not like him because he hate my best friend Ṣaḥrāwīyah.*GIB WESTERN SAHARA INDEPENDENCE* * ' Spainball: THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY IS MY FRIEND. *''' Franceball: Mommy! Thanks for taking in Algerian immigrants!' *' Israelcube:' ZIONIST KHANZEER.Yuo not real jew, you are a pyschopath how kill poor palestinians!!! *' Russiaball: For military assistance in independence war when he was still commie. *'' [[Chinaball|'Chinaball]]:''' Gives money and we are their biggest Arab-Berber friend. * USAball:' Very good friend, nice trade partner and we fight terrorism together, but unfortunatelly he supports mostly of my enemies * [[Saudi Arabiaball|'Saudi Arabiaball']]':' Thanks for economic help and support during revolution. * [[ISISball|'ISISball']]':''' STOOOOOOPPPP HUURRRRTTING MYYYYYY BROTHERRRRRR Libyaball or I'll kill you Gallery R93u2Cz.png|Me, Cape Verdeball and Venezuelaball are next after that stupid USAball. The Semites.png Latin culture.png 1474560 219277538243460 1604681975 n.jpg Latin culture.png Algeriabal l.png Algeria.png vulEaYO.png 28bw7iw2298x.png WOwDEQS.png iUN3Qpn.png 3jlaxbk.png C8X0qFp.png LzRdFjs.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png T6vjHm8.png DEYyRS6.png 7iXNpGQ.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png 5. The Struggle of African Muslims.png Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:French Category:Vikings Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Africa Category:Norse Vikings Category:Communism Category:Communist Category:Burger Removers Category:Berber Countryballs Category:French speaking countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:South Africaball Category:Algeria Category:Algeriaball Category:North Africaball Category:Islamic Category:Hate Capitalism Category:Muslim Category:Terrorism Category:Commie Category:Nazi remover Category:Muslim lovers Category:Large countryball Category:Independent Category:Nomads Category:Two lines Category:Desert Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Kebab lover Category:Defend kebab Category:Afroasiatic Category:Burger remover Category:Burger haters Category:Compact Category:Baguette Removers Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Hot Category:Pro Palestine Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:MENA Category:North Africa Category:Former French Colonies Category:Former Colonies Category:Middle Power Category:Sparse Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Nationalist Category:Arab Lover Category:Dictator Lovers Category:Semites